


The Best Valentine

by LunarMysteries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i always give them a cat, lance and shiro get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMysteries/pseuds/LunarMysteries
Summary: A very fluffy Shance fic!(Set Post Canon)





	The Best Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy Valentine’s Day piece is for Risechhi @lucrezia-domentaire on tumblr. I hope you enjoy hun! <3  
> Prompts: Domestic Fluff or AUs

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kitten.” Shiro cooed into Lance’s ear, placing soft kisses on his husband’s sleepy face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kashi.” Lance smiled as he awoke from his sleep.

Shiro gave him a tender kiss and pulled him in close. “How’d I get a guy like you?” Shiro searched Lance’s eyes and traced patterns within his freckles.

“I ask myself that every day, you constantly have me falling more and more in love.” Lance kissed the bridge of Shiro’s nose and pushed back his snow-white locks. “How much longer do we have together before we have to start our day.” Lance groaned while stretching.

“I may have pulled some strings and got us the day off.”

“The whole crew of the ATLAS is going to think I get special treatment because I’m the captain’s husband.”

“It’s just this one-day kitten; we never get time together, they’ll cut you some slack.”

Shiro got out of bed and reached for his glasses.

“So, what does the Garrison’s Golden-boy, Takashi Shirogane, have planned for today?” Lance purred, batting his eyelashes.

“I have many things planned for today and all of them involve getting out of bed! Come on, get up and ready.”

“Dammit Kashi! I was hoping a day in bed with my hubby; cuddling, kissing, that sort of stuff! A lazy day.”

“We can do that later tonight, I promise.”

“Babe, come on can we at least spend the morning in bed?”

“Nope!”

Shiro knew what Lance was trying to do; after being in a relationship with him for seven years, being his commanding officer, Leader, and Captain; he knew all of Lance’s flirty tricks. Most of the time he really wanted to cave and smother Lance in kisses. Today however he had a set plan and he wasn’t going to let some pouty lips, seductive voice, batting of the eyelashes, or the swinging of hips stop and distract him.

“Our day is booked and its starting with us going out for breakfast, then I thought we’d have a couple’s massage, a walk in the park, get some lunch and ice cream, watch the sunset, and finally come back here watch a movie and have dinner on the star deck. Does sound like an okay day to you?” Shiro threw Lance a smirk and watched as Lance’s reaction unfolded.

Lance smiled his chest filled up with warmth and love, that’s everything they did on their first date. Besides the couple’s massage that was just an added plus. Lance loved Shiro with everything he had, Shiro was something else and Lance didn’t deserve the man at all. However, here he was, with a wedding band on his finger for the past three years and sharing a bed with the man he once called his hero.

“That’s more than okay Kashi and you know that! You always out do me when it comes to romance and I love it. You’re constantly surprising me, anything else I need to know about our fabulous day?”

“We may need to stop at the pet shelter. Heard that a certain Russian Blue is finally available for adoption.” Shiro added slyly.

“Not anymore-” Lance pouted, “she was deemed adopted a couple weeks ago.”

“Really? How come you didn’t say anything about it?”

The brunet shrugged. “Because you told me not to get my hopes up and I did. She was just so pretty and sweet Kashi, I fell in love fast.”

Shiro smirked. “Yeah, I know that from experience.”

A pause.

“However, it’s odd I could have sworn she was still up for adoption.” Shiro added, a puzzling look upon his face. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have submitted an application.”

“You were probably too late, they’ll send you a letter soon telling you _‘Thank you for your application unfortunately ‘insert animal’s name here’ has already been adopted.’”_

“I got a letter, however mine says approved.” A mischievous look danced across Shiro’s eyes.

Lance froze, his husband was lying. There was no way he was telling the truth. “Kashi?” Lance asked with caution, slowly slipping out of the bed.

Shiro padded over to his desk and pulled out a piece a paper. “Huh, would you look at that?” He dramatically looked over the paper in his hand. “An approved adoption form and letter for a three-month-old long-haired Russian Blue. What are the chances of me possessing such a document?”

Lance dashed over to Shiro, pulling the paper out of his hands. He read it over, over and over again. Shiro actually did it, he adopted the kitten Lance fell in love with.

“You’re a sneaky jackass! I haven’t gone back to the shelter because I didn’t want there to be a day where she wouldn’t be there anymore. I had no idea you were the one that adopted her!” Lance’s lip quivered a little bit.

“Thank you, hun!” Lance exclaimed.

“Kitten, you’ve been going to that shelter for the past two and a half months just to play with it! The cat would have ended up in our home one way or another.”

“You spoil me.” Lance snorted.

“I know I do and your sister is constantly scolding my ass for it. So, stop whatever it is that you’re doing that makes me do that.”

The younger of the two let out a heartfelt laugh. “It’s my charm and good looks babe, sorry can’t change that. You need more self-discipline then, and that’s a _you_ problem.”

 “Well _you_ being my husband makes it an _us_ problem.” Shiro pulled Lance in for a loving kiss, or he at least tried to Lance had become a giggle monster.

“I love you, Lance.” The ATLAS Captain’s expression was soft; eyes full of admiration and love, taking in every feature on his husbands face.

“I love you too, Takashi.”

“I wish we had more moments likes this-” Shiro was cut off.

“But duty calls, I understand. It just makes moments like this more meaningful.”

“Indeed, it does indeed, it does. Well if we want to actually want to start with our day. We got to get moving.”

“I can’t wait Kashi, this will be the best Valentine’s Day ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED HUN AND I HOPE IT WAS FLUFFY ENOUGH!


End file.
